In recent years, it has been more strongly desired to highly improve the durability of the polymeric materials used under harsh environments such as outdoors from the viewpoint of environmental impact reduction by reduction in the maintenance cost or resource saving.
Among them, use of water base paints has been expanded particularly in the field of paints in consideration of the global environment or the painting work environment. Hence, the performance required to the water base paints has also been increased, and water base paints having enhanced weather resistance have been proposed.
For example, a technique has been proposed in Patent Literature 1 in which weather resistance is improved by adding a nonreactive ultraviolet absorber having no unsaturated double bond in the molecule or a nonreactive hindered amine light stabilizer to the resin for paint.